Slient Whispers
by Manavie
Summary: AU ending to Dead Man's Blood. John watches over his sons. Dedicated to Muffy Morrigan


_A/N: This story is part of a group of prompt stories dedicated to the wonderful, talented, generous Muffy Morrigan. We wanted to do something special to show how much her friendship means to us and how much we treasure her remarkable writing talent. She's a truly incredible person, always generous and helpful, and no matter what obstacles the universe chooses to put in her way, she just keeps writing and sharing the most amazing stories with us. _

_Thank you for always being there for me Muffy. You are an awesome big sis, best friend and a great mentor, and best of luck with your novels!_

_A/N II: Premise for the stories: Write a story of 200-1000 words, prompt words: vampire, bloody and squinch. Check out the other stories too, participating writers are TraSan, RoweenaC, DeansBabyBird, and abni. (I'm a bit early though, other stories will pop up soon :D )_

_The stories have been posted at UnGen (supernaturalville (dot) net) too, with beautiful banners by CalUK (thank you very much!)– go check them out! _

_A/N III (yeah there are a lot): Special thanks For Abni for organizing this awesome idea and beta reading my story :D and as usual providing me with a title and the summary (helping me out the big mess I usually get myself into thinking of them )_

_**Silent Whispers**_

His boys were stubborn-headed mules when they set their minds on something. He shook his head and wrapped Sam's ribs. Dean was doused with painkillers and dead to the world on the next bed. He had been working on Dean, stitching his head wound, which had been a bloody mess, and tending his other wounds before turning to Sam. They both had concussions and Sam had a couple of bruised ribs.

He had clearly asked his boys not to come after him when he was trying to trade the colt for the vampire. But they just didn't want to stay away, they had leapt into action and gotten themselves hurt along the way. His boys may have saved his sorry ass from the vampires but it was still no excuse…

Handling the vampires had gone tricky at the last minute. They had beheaded them, all except three, and then the tables turned on them. He had just finished off one of the vampires and turned back to his boys when he saw the male vampire holding Sam as a hostage, trying to take flight. Sam was unconscious, hanging limply in the vampire's grasp, and much to his dismay, Dean was nowhere to be seen. He didn't think twice when he shot the vampire. His boys were in danger, the colt might not have many bullets, but right then he didn't care about the number of bullets.

He watched as the vampire died, feeling satisfied that he took revenge on the ones that tried to harm his family, the ones that killed his mentor, despite what had happened between them. The two female vampires fled, shocked and terrified, perhaps not fully comprehending the fact that he was able to kill their leader, a vampire, using just a gun.

After dragging Sam to the truck, he found Dean a few feet away from it, on the ground. He hauled Dean from the ground and dragged the boy to the truck, too, laying him on the backseat. He had no idea where the boys had parked the Impala, which meant he'd just have to find it in the morning. He cringed at the thought of Dean's reaction when he realized he'd left the Impala, but he had no other choice.

………………………………………….

Sam gave a small whimper and shifted slightly as John finished wrapping his ribs. He whimpered again, and then his eye lashes fluttered against the pale cheeks. John bent slightly over his youngest, who slowly opened his eyes. "Dad?" Sam asked, blinking sluggishly at him. "Hey there," John said, a hand resting lightly on Sam's chest. "Wha' happened?" Sam asked, his voice cracking slightly. "Vampires decided to throw you around," John said dryly, reaching for the pain killers on the night stand. He helped Sam lift his head and swallow the pills.

"Deean?" Sam slurred, fighting to keep his eyes open. His youngest scrunched up his forehead, blinking at him. Sam was making his _'squinchy face'_, as Dean liked to call it - the expression Sam made when he was concerned about Dean or perhaps even about him… John sighed. It was a too familiar face for him throughout all these years, Sam worrying about his family and trying to figure out how to help.

"He's ok… Have some rest," John said, patting Sam gently on the shoulder before walking back to Dean. He needed to make sure that infection was not setting in. After he checked Dean over, he looked at Sam again. Sam had turned his head towards Dean's bed and was asleep. John gently patted Dean on the chest. "I'm going to bring the Impala here," he said softly. "You boys did well." He sighed, cupping Dean's cheek, a gesture he saved for when his boys were sleeping. "I'm proud of you two," he said gently and got up. He walked towards Sam and bent over him, brushing the unruly hair from Sam's eyes and laying his hand on Sam's cheek as well. "Glad to have you back Sammy… Even if we fight along every step we take." Sam turned into his hand and muttered something, but then settled in. "I'll be right back."

He walked out of the motel room, careful not to break the salt lines.

……………………


End file.
